supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sampson Family/Transcript
Observation Begins Cyndi: "Courtney, help me wash the dishes." Courtney: "No, mom." Cyndi: "Please, I can't get them done without you." Courtney: "But I'm Snapchatting important stuff to my friends. Can I help you some other time?" Cyndi: "Now. Go in the kitchen and start helping." Courtney: "They just--" Cyndi: "If you don't put your phone down by the time I count to 3, I'll be taking it away and giving it to charity. Do you understand me?" Annie: "Giving your teenager's phone away to charity? What kind of threat is that?" puts her phone down and begrudgingly heads to the kitchen Cyndi: "Thank you." Courtney: "Chores are boring." Cyndi: "Stop complaining and grab a dish." Annie: "Meanwhile, Dave was messing with his sister Emily over the latter's prized possession." is carrying Emily's stuffed lamb, nicknamed "Fluff-Fluff" Emily: "Give me back Fluff-Fluff!" Dave: "No! I'm not giving your stupid piece of shit back!" Emily: "GIVE HER TO ME!" throws Fluff-Fluff at Emily Emily: "Hey!" shows up Brian: "What's going on?" Emily: (picking up Fluff-Fluff) "Dave threw Fluff-Fluff at me!" Brian: "Emily, keep your voice down next time." Emily: "Alright..." (hugs Fluff-Fluff) "You okay, Fluff-Fluff?" Brian: "Dave, we don't throw toys in this house." hits Brian Brian: "We don't hit either." Dave: "Go poke your eyes out." Brian: "Excuse me?" Observation Continues Magic Play Technique Annie: "I gave the family the Magic Play Technique to allow them to explore their creativity." Cyndi: "What are your ideas, kids?" Courtney: "I'll be a beautiful princess." Duck: "Pirates!" Naughty Pit Annie: "A while after I introduced mom and dad the discipline techniques, Andy and Duck were stirring up quite a fight while playing one afternoon while dad was out shopping." [Andy and Duck are playing with their PAW Patrol toys as Annie and Cyndi are sitting and watching the two] grabs onto a Rocky figurine from Andy's hand Andy: "HEY!" Cyndi: "Andy, don't scream like that! Duck, let--" Annie: "Uh-uh, first, give them a warning using a low-tone voice and tell them that if they don't play nicely, they'll sit in their Naughty Pits." Cyndi: "Andy, Duck, this is your warning. If you two don't play nicely, you'll both sit in your Naughty Pits, do you understand me?" hits Duck, and in return, Duck pinches Andy Annie: "Bring both boys to their Naughty Pits and put 10 beanbags in each pit." takes both Andy and Duck to their respective Naughty Pits, gently pours 10 red beanbags out of a toy pail in Andy's pit, and gently pours 10 blue beanbags in Duck's with another toy pail Annie: "Tell them why they're in the pits, and come down to their level." Cyndi: "Andy, Duck, you're both in your Naughty Pits because you didn't listen to mommy when you were told to play nicely. Andy, you'll stay here for 3 minutes, and Duck, you'll stay here for 2 minutes. Plus, your PAW Patrol toys are going in toy jail for the rest of the day." Annie: "Get up and walk away." [Cyndi walks away and confiscates Andy and Duck's PAW Patrol toys] Reflection Room Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts